A Shooting Star
by Maywynn
Summary: At Armje: Dannyl and Tayend have doubts about their developing relationship, but find solace in each other in the end. Imagine it as a prequel to 'The Parchment Picture'. Rated K plus.
1. Sparks of Fire

**Chapter One – Sparks of Fire**

"But I will." Dannyl said, and then stilled when he realised what he had said. Tayend leaned forward, a light in his eyes. He pressed his lips gently to Dannyl's, and Dannyl felt like sparks of fire had raced around his mouth and down his spine. He leant forward so that his lips meet Tayend's fully, but Tayend leant back and Dannyl leant forward, trying to prolong the contact.

When Dannyl realised what he was doing he leant back, and put his back against the sun-warmed stones of Armje. He looked upwards, and closed his eyes. There was silence.

Dannyl couldn't look at Tayend. He kept reaching for his powers, for his Healing powers to numb his feelings for Tayend. But he kept stopped himself, and Tayend's face kept appearing in front of him. His striking features and his cunning mind. He was drawn to Tayend.

"Do you regret it?" Tayend's question cut his thoughts short.

Dannyl opened his eyes, and looked at the scholar. He had a worried frown on his face.

"Do I regret what?" He asked carefully.

"The kiss."

Dannyl sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I don't regret it." He studied the scholar's expression. "I'm just...just...used to pushing any feelings I've had for...men away. I didn't realise that the way I thought of you as a friend, and liked you as a friend was that I also liked you as a..." His voice trailed off. Dannyl couldn't look at Tayend.

"A lover." Tayend said softly. Tayend sat gently beside him. He took Dannyl's hand in his, and began to run his thumb gently over Dannyl's knuckles. Then he began to talk quietly. "When I realised I was a...lad...I...um...went to my sister. I could trust her, you see." Tayend looked earnestly up at Dannyl, but when he said nothing, Tayend continued. "She told me to be careful. That father would not like it. I was cautious. I refused to become a magician, but I instead became friends with several people. Some were like I was...some accepted them...I became confident, but still...I'm scared...it is natural to me. What if, out there, - and I know there are – people who hate people like m- , like us? I think that all we can do is really accept it, and be careful."

He glanced up at Dannyl, and this time Dannyl didn't just see laughter and happiness, but a seriousness and sadness. Tayend leant forward and kissed Dannyl passionately. Then he pulled back and squeezed Dannyl's hand, standing up. "I'm going for a walk. Alone. I need some time to think. I-I'll be back in at least an hour."

He picked up his jacket and left Dannyl sitting there. Dannyl sat there for a long time, staring at his hands.


	2. Just Thinking

**Chapter Two – Just Thinking**

Tayend glanced out over the valley. The view was spectacular from where he stood, on the edge of the cliff. He sighed, and closed his eyes, trying to calm his troubled mind. He-

"Nice view, isn't it?"

Tayend's eyes opened with a snap. "Dannyl." He yelped, jumping in surprise.

Dannyl was floating above the cliff. If he was to fall, it would be a long and fatal drop.

"Careful." Dannyl said, floating forward to steady Tayend.

Tayend's eyes narrowed. "You almost stopped my heart."

Dannyl gave a bright grin.

"I thought your magic was _depleted_."

Dannyl nodded.

Tayend could see the signs of strain on his face.

"I can just do this." And Dannyl spun slowly around, still hovering over the cliff.

"Well then come here, Dannyl." Tayend pulled Dannyl forward. "I'd rather not drag your corpse all the way back."

"Just been thinking?"

Tayend nodded, hanging his head slightly.

"It's alright." Dannyl said, still looking out at the valley. "I have too. My magic is almost depleted, as you rightly guessed. On the journey here, several parts I had to levitate over, because of a lack of safe passage. My magic won't be restored for a day or two. Until then, we're stuck at Armje. Do you think I should notify the Guild of this (when I return), or continue as though it did not happen?"

Tayend didn't know. He didn't really want to think of the Guild, when he was here with Dannyl, conveniently trapped for a few days. Dannyl was watching him, his mouth curved into a half-smile. Dannyl leant forward and kissed Tayend gently on the lips, and then leant back. Tayend shivered slightly, and closed his eyes.

"I've been thinking –"

"Really?" Tayend teased.

Dannyl laughed, but became serious again. "I...um...don't really think that I'm ready to be, like...a, um...proper lover to you. I mean," He hurried on, "That...we are busy...and this is new...and..." Dannyl's voice trailed away. He glanced away, his cheeks burning.

"It's all right." Tayend's voice was gentle now. He looked straight at Dannyl, and the magician did not look away. "I understand. I...need time too. But we can be together."

Dannyl's handsome face curved into a smile. "I believe we have reached an understanding, Tayend of Tremmelin," and he leaned forward and kissed Tayend.


	3. Upon a Shooting Star

**Chapter Three – Upon a Shooting Star**

"I'm going to bed." Tayend rose, his slim form casting long shadows on the ruins. Tayend lay upon the grass bed, and looked imploringly at Dannyl.

"I'll watch the fire."

Within minutes Tayend was asleep. Dannyl put out the fire with a flick of his hand, and stood to watch the stars. They shone brightly and Dannyl spent a happy few minutes naming all of them, but a few. He watched them, his eyes bright. Then, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. A bright star was curving its way through the sky, leaving behind a tail of white.

Although Dannyl was not superstitious, and did not believe in luck, he made a wish upon the star.

"I wish...that I could be a good partner to Tayend. That I could please him and help him." His worries and feelings began to pour out of him. "I wish that I could be what Tayend wants. I wish that I wasn't so nervous and scared. I don't want to fail him. I wish that I wasn't a coward, in that way."

Then Dannyl sensed something behind him move, but when he turned around, all was still, and Tayend looked for the entire world like he was fast asleep.

Tayend lay on his back, looking up at the black night sky. Dannyl had fallen asleep hours ago, but Tayend could not sleep. _Dannyl is scared he will fail me. That I will dislike him for it. But I don't. I love him the way he is. _He sighed, and looked over at the magician. Dannyl lay, his eyes closed and a small frown across his brow. Tayend leant forward and kissed him gently on the cheek, and lay back again. _How do I tell him that? He will think that I want him to be...like me. But I don't. I want him to understand. Can I just tell him gently? Will he understand? I don't want to hurt him._ With those questions still in his mind, the scholar turned over and tried to get some sleep. It was going to be a long night.

"Did you get _any _sleep last night, Tayend?"

Tayend shook his head with embarrassment. "I got a little."

Dannyl frowned. "How much?"

Tayend coughed, and poked the fire with a stick. "An hour, maybe two."

Dannyl's shoulders slumped. "You look terrible."

Tayend shrugged, and held out what was left of the second roasted (exploded) wild pachi fruit. "Food?"

Dannyl shook his head and extended his hand. "Here, let me heal you."

"No!" Tayend vehemently spat out a mouthful of burnt pachi skin. "If we are to go tomorrow, then you need to have all of your magic back to you. I'm not worth it, if we want to get back without arousing suspicion from the Elyne court."

Dannyl smiled. "You are worth it. And anyway, it only takes a little bit. You'll be grumpy if you don't get enough sleep, and tired tomorrow."

With a sigh, Tayend held out his hand. He didn't close his eyes this time.


	4. You're not a coward'

_Imagine that the words for 'onion' and 'chives' are the same, because in the book, everything has a different name, but I can't really think of anything._

**Chapter Four – "You're not a coward."**

The fire hissed and spat as Tayend turned his skewer of wild onions and wild pachi fruit over. "Do you think they are done?" He asked.

Dannyl shrugged. "The problem with wild onions is that," Tayend removed the skewer from over the fire. "They are very str-"

"Splahh!" Tayend spat out his mouthful of wild onion. "That was disgusting." He glared at Dannyl.

Dannyl tried to conceal a grin. "I was about to tell you."

"Summoning fire is one of the first things that novices learn to do." Dannyl continued. He looked at Tayend, and, noting the slightly wistful look on his face, stopped. "Are you alright?" He asked gently.

"Yes." Tayend prodded the fire with a stick, and leant back, shuffling closer to Dannyl, so that his head was on Dannyl's shoulder. Dannyl said nothing, but pulled Tayend closer, putting his arm around Tayend and slipping his hand into Tayend's. Tayend kissed him gently on the jaw.

Tayend watched the flames dance. "You're not a coward."

Dannyl swallowed. "What do you mean?"

"I-I heard what you said last night. About how...how you were afraid you'd fail me." The scholar couldn't look at the magician, and hurried on. "But, but, you're not a coward Dannyl. I love you for who you are, and I'm nervous too...just because I've been with a...um, lot of men." Tayend blushed, "It doesn't mean I'm nervous. I just...before I was with someone...for a short amount of time. Now... I really want to be with you...for-forever. I just don't want you blaming yourself for being nervous. It's not your fault. I really want to help you. Don't _ever_ blame yourself for being nervous, all right?" He looked Dannyl in the eyes and Dannyl didn't turn away. "I love you for who you are." He squeezed Dannyl's hand, and kissed him gently. "I love you."

Dannyl turned away, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the tears that formed there.

"Don't be embarrassed, Dannyl." Tayend said softly.

Dannyl turned back to Tayend. "I just didn't want to fail you." He whispered.

"You aren't," Tayend said gently, and kissed him.


End file.
